


Don't leave

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lydia's birthday and stiles forgets to go to her party because he was too busy with the annoying were coyote. Lydia is feeling very lonely because her best friend can't be there since she's dead and she's hurt that stiles whom she loves doesn't seem to care about her anymore. Parrish sees her crying and tries to comfort her. Then Stiles catches them kissing and realizes he has lost her forever. (With happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

It was finally there the party of the year. Lydia’s party’s where legendary. She always succeeded in making these nights unforgettable. But this year was different. She had been through so much. She had lost so much and it was just really hard to get over it so quickly. She couldn’t do it.

The night of the party was yet again a success. Everyone was having a good time except for Lydia. She missed her best friend. She had looked forward to do this with her all year and now she couldn’t. Everyone around her was getting drunk and was dancing to the beat of the song. Her presents were laying on a ginormous table in the living room.

Lydia was walking around and talking to some people but something didn’t feel right. She hadn’t seen Stiles anywhere. Stiles was the only one she really needed right now but the last few months he wasn’t really there for her. She only saw him if they had a class together or if they had to fight the supernatural. It wasn’t until that stupid were coyote came into the picture that Lydia realized she had been in love with him and was now too late.

When she spotted Scott in the crowd she walked over to him. He was dancing with Kira. She tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and looked at her with a bright smile. “Hey Lydia” He yelled over the loud music. “Hey, have you seen Stiles anywhere?” she yelled back. “No I haven’t” he responded. Lydia nodded a yes and walked outside. At this point it was eleven o’clock and Lydia was tired. She didn’t want to organise a party anyways but she didn’t really have a choice. It had become a tradition at this point. She grabbed her phone and called Stiles. He didn’t answer. She called him again. No response. She decided it was the last time she’d call as she dialled his number one more time. He finally picked up the phone. “Hey who’s this?” Stiles said. “It’s me. Where are you? Everyone is here already.” Lydia said. “Oh my god, I forgot about your birthday. I’m sorry. Malia is calling me I need to go” He said. Before Lydia could even respond he had already ended the phone call. She felt heartbroken. How could he forget her birthday?

She walked inside and made up some rumour that the police squad was on their way and in no time the house was empty. She cleaned up the house and walked upstairs, when she he collapsed on her bed she cried for what felt like hours until she fell asleep.

The next day was hard. Lydia woke up on Saturday morning with a headache. It wasn’t even because of drinking because she hadn’t drunk at all. It was because of the crying. Allison wasn’t there to help her through it and Stiles didn’t want to be there. She felt like he didn’t care about her anymore.

She put on a floral dress and grabbed a pair of Mary Jane’s and went for a walk. Thoughts crossed her mind. She thought about Stiles and Allison and it became too much for her to handle. She sat down on a bench and tried not to cry which she didn’t succeed in. Out of nowhere two strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Deputy Parrish looking very concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked. She had to tell someone so she did. She told him everything. She told him about the birthday party. She told him about Allison. And she told him about Stiles.

“Don’t be so sad, okay? It’ll be alright. Trust me” he said as he rubbed her back soothingly. She looked at him and he looked at her. They both leaned in and a seconds later they were kissing. It was soft and sweet and he was a really good kisser but there was one thing. It wasn’t Stiles.

Meanwhile Stiles had been looking for Lydia all over town. When he gave up and decided to drive home he saw it. Lydia and Deputy Parrish where kissing on a bench a few blocks away from his house. He was mad but he didn’t have the right to be mad. He had been ignoring her for so long thinking that if he was with Malia he couldn’t talk to any other girl but Lydia wasn’t just a girl. Lydia was everything to him and that’s when a thought crossed his mind. He might have just lost her forever.

He drove home. He had never felt as bad as he did now. An hour later he went for a walk trying to forget everything that has happened.

He sat down on the bench where he saw Jordan and Lydia earlier today when he heard heels tapping. Lydia sat down next to him and it was silent for a little while. Neither one of them looked at the other. After a total of ten minutes Stiles broke the silence.

“I saw you with Jordan” it was silent for a moment when Lydia responded “I saw you with Malia, a lot of times actually.” “Lydia I’m sorry I should have been there for you and I’m sorry I wasn’t. I didn’t want to leave you-““But you did” she interrupted. “You did. You know what Stiles. I’ve been having a really hard time and the only way I was going to get through it was if someone was there for me, If YOU were there for me. But you weren’t. I know you have a girlfriend but that doesn’t mean you can just leave me.” She said in one breath.” We broke up” He said. Lydia looked over at him. “I saw you and Jordan and I realized that I’m not over you, at all. And I probably never will be but that’s okay. I can’t be in a relationship if I’m in love with someone else. I’ve treated you horribly so I don’t deserve you anyways. You deserve better” He stood up leaving Lydia shocked. He kissed her temple. “I love you” He whispered. He turned around and started walking towards his house.

“Stiles wait!” Lydia yelled just hard enough for him to hear. “I don’t want better I want you. Please don’t leave me again, please” She said. A tear streamed down her face and he couldn’t take it any longer. He walked towards her and cupped her cheeks. He bent down and kissed her fully on the lips they kissed passionately it was sweet and tender. It felt like this was how it was supposed to be. Stiles pulled away first and their foreheads leaned against each other. “Are you sure?” he whispered. “Yes” his arms wrapped around her waist and she did the same as she buried her face into his shirt. “Please don’t leave” She said. “Never”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed♥


End file.
